d-Propoxyphene is a narcotic analgesic, but unlike morphine and codeine, it is much less addictive. However, because of its narcotic effect, propoxyphene has become a drug of abuse. Thus, the illicit and abusive use of propoxyphene has resulted in a medical need for antibodies and diagnostics to rapidly detect propoxyphene and propoxyphene metabolites in order to monitor and treat abuse.
The preparation of antibodies to propoxyphene and propoxyphene metabolites requires the synthesis of propoxyphene derivatives in order to covalently attach the derivative to an antigenic polypeptide or protein. In addition, the propoxyphene derivative is covalently attached to various polypeptides, proteins or labels for use in screening antibodies and in the immunoassay process. The propoxyphene derivative should mimic the structure of the propoxyphene metabolites sought to be measured. Therefore, the selection and synthesis of the types of propoxyphene derivatives for covalent attachment to proteins, polypeptides or labels is critical. In addition, the propoxyphene derivatives need to be stable and soluble in an aqueous solution.